Taiora The Movie
by taichi rules
Summary: Tai plus Sora?


TAIORA THE MOVIE

-- revised --

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

--

It began as a light-hearted joke. Two Digimon scriptwriters were on a lunch break in the studio lounge. Both were sitting quite comfortably in their ultra-cushioned chairs as they sipped on their coffee and munched on their sandwiches.

"Did you take a look at the popularity graph this morning, Ed?" asked Lenny, a lanky man with heavy-rimmed glasses.

"What popularity graph?" questioned Ed. His black eyes, which were already very tiny in his round cherubic face, appeared practically closed as he squinted at his co-worker.

"The one that our boss pinned up on the bulletin board this morning. You know, the one depicting the popularity of each 'Digimon couple.'" Lenny patiently explained.

"Oh, I kinda took a glance at it. So? What about it?"

Lenny leaned back further into his chair and smiled gleefully. "Well, Taito happens to be the most popular among Digimon fans."

Ed chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised. More people are getting into yaoi and yuri fanfiction nowadays. At least they're being open-minded, you know?"

"Yeah, it's great and all, but of course, North America is never going to let us throw in Taito-ness in the episodes or movies. We could probably get away with it in Japan, but then again…aren't we supposed to be brainstorming for the next North American movie release?"

Ed shrugged and took a huge bite out of his sandwich. "Sho whaz duh second mosht shupported coupul?"

"Gosh, don't talk with your mouth full! Anyway, it's Taiora."

"Hehe, my personal favorite."

"Mine too," said Lenny with a vigorous nod.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if they made a Taiora movie?" Ed joked.

"Don't you mean us?"

"Huh?" Ed squinted his tiny eyes again.

"We are, after all, the scriptwriters for Digimon," Lenny reminded him.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Uh, I mean, I knew that!"

"Sure you did," Lenny said flatly. "Anyway, your idea sounds pretty cool."

"Thanks! Hey, imagine if we were asked to write the official script for the movie..." Ed suddenly spaced out. He was daydreaming about a swimming pool filled with money and about buying his beloved wife all the jewelry she ever wanted, instead of giving her the 'supposedly lost' ring every year on their anniversary. (Ever year, he would steal her treasured 14K-gold ornate ring to make her believe that she had lost it, and then promise to get her the same one for their anniversary. Then he would polish that ring to a perfect shine and wrap it up handsomely to make her believe that he had purchased the same exact one.)

"Hey Ed," said Lenny, "What would we write about for the plot?"

Ed snapped out of his little fantasy. "I dunno... Maybe something along the lines of Matt going out with Sora, but then he realizes later on that Mimi is his true love, so he breaks up with Sora and tries to confess his feelings to Mimi?"

"Oooooh, and all the while, Tai is suffering inside because he's been in love with Sora all his life, but for the sake of her happiness, he hides his pain and tries hard to be supportive of everything she does—"

"Then one day, Sora invites him to her family's flower shop to help out with some tasks—"

Lenny grinned from ear to ear. Sappy ideas were multiplying inside his head. "So then Tai eagerly comes over and in his beaming presence, Sora's breakup blues quickly fade away. Then the next thing we know, she's smiling again!"

"Yes, yes, and pretty soon, she's blushing as much as she is smiling because Tai's goofy sense of humor is warming up her heart."

"Yup, and by the end of the afternoon, Sora realizes that the right guy for her was by her side all along."

"And in that instant of thought—"

"Tai stops what he's doing and looks at her—"

"She shyly walks over to him and he moves closer to her—"

"They gaze long and deep into each other's eyes…"

Ed squealed in delight. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! And they say, 'There's something I have to tell you,' at the same exact time!"

"They suddenly blush and realize that there is actually no need for words!"

"So they inch closer—"

"And closer—"

"And ever closer—"

"AND MEET IN A WARM KISS!" Lenny thundered proudly.

"HEY!" Ed pouted. "I wanted to say that!"

But before Lenny could respond with something sarcastic, the lounge door bust open and out fell ALL of the studio staff.

Ed and Lenny exchanged glances. "Ehhh?! You guys were all eavesdropping on us?!"

The studio boss ignored their question and pushed aside the scriptwriters and animators who were below and on top of him, and scrambled to his feet.

"BRILLIANT! JUST BRILLIANT! DIGIMON RULES! WHOOHOO! WE CAN EXPECT TO MAKE BIG BUCKS SOON!" The studio boss was practically bubbling with excitement. He hopped over to his now two favorite scriptwriters and smothered them with hugs.

"Ehhh?" said Ed and Lenny.

"YOU TWO ARE GENIUSES! ED, YOU'RE NOW OFFICIALLY PROMOTED! LENNY, YOU TOO!"

"…what about us…?" everyone else asked in unison, rather meekly.

"UH, NO."

"Awwwwwwwww," they all groaned and sauntered out of the lounge.

"WHERE WAS I? OH YEAH, I WANT YOU TWO TO BE IN CHARGE OF WRITING THE SCRIPT FOR 'TAIORA THE MOVIE'!"

"'Taiora the Movie'?!" Ed and Lenny both squeaked.

"I WAS EAVESDROPPING ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE AND I LOVE YOUR IDEAS! WHY DID I NEVER THINK OF A TAIORA-CENTRIC MOVIE BEFORE?!"

Ed and Lenny sweatdropped.

"Um, we were just jok—OUCH!" Ed grunted in pain from Lenny's ruthless nudge.

"Yes sir, we are also very proud of our ideas and we would be honored to write the movie script," quipped Lenny.

--

Seven months later, zillions upon zillions of Digimon fans all across North America flooded the theatres to see "Taiora the Movie."

On the day of the premiere, as soon as the red rope was unhooked, every theatre entrance keeper was stomped upon halfway to death as zealous fans made a mad dash to get the best seats in the house.

Everyone was uproariously noisy, chattering away excitedly and making new friends with fellow Taiora fans. But the moment the movie began, everyone fell silent and gazed wide-eyed at the giant silver screen.

As expected, the movie began with the well-loved Digimon theme song… However, there was a little twist at the end of it… "Taiora, Tai and Sora, they are always the champions!"

"Yeah, yeah! We know that already! Get on with the movie!" one impatient fan complained. Immediately, popcorn, pop drinks, shoes, socks, and random paper airplanes went flying toward his head.

"Quiet you! The new theme song rules!" A couple of indignant fans bellowed.

The first part of the movie opened up with Sora and Matt holding hands and walking along the beach together. (During this part, fans were either asleep or fidgeting angrily in their seats.) During the second part, Matt realizes his love for Mimi and dumps Sora to pursue a relationship with Mimi. After listening to Matt's explanation of 'the way things should be,' Sora's lovely face contorts with shock and sadness. (At this point, some fans are crying out of sympathy for Sora, but most are smiling gleefully in anticipation of the next section of the movie.)

During the next part, a heartbroken Sora walks aimlessly away from the spot where Matt had left her. Tai is secretly keeping an eye on her from the distance. He wants very badly to go up to her and embrace her, and do anything it takes to ease her pain, but in the end, he decides to leave her alone for the time being. (Fan girls are sighing at their sweet, beloved Taichi. Many of them look spaced-out. Fan guys, although completely supportive of the Taiora coupling, are a bit miffed. 'What does an anime character have that I don't have?!')

By the end of the night, Sora decides to move on with her life. Remembering her chores at the flower shop and suddenly yearning for Tai's company, she calls Tai and invites him to come see her at the shop. Tai grins his trademark goofy smile after getting off the phone with Sora. (Fan girls sigh happily.)

At the flower shop, Tai provides Sora with a lot of help and even manages to make her smile. They don't say much to each other, but the lack of conversation doesn't bother them, as they are connected by a sweet and loving vibe.

While Tai is organizing the flower pots on the opposite side of the shop, Sora is sweeping the floor and getting lost in her thoughts…thoughts about Tai. Suddenly, the sound of a pot breaking into tiny pieces captures her attention. She looks at Tai, who grins sheepishly in response. "I'm sorry…" he apologizes gently.

The longer she looks at him, the more she realizes how dear he really is to her.

"Uhh…I'll pay you back…?" Tai says uncertainly, a bit confused by her staring.

A dull sadness creeps into Sora's heart. 'Why had I always taken him for granted? Is it too late for me to start appreciating him now…?' Teardrops begin to fall from her eyes.

Tai rushes to her side. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

Sora throws her arms around him and presses her face against his shoulder. He gently embraces her. Eventually, she stops crying and peers up into his face. His large brown eyes look so kind, so sincere.

"Sora…" he breathes her name softly.

"Tai…" she whispers.

"There's something I have to tell you," they both say at the same time. (Fans are bubbling with excitement.) They both blush and momentarily avert their eyes. Tai glances up at the ceiling, while Sora stares down at the ground.

When their eyes meet and lock again, a silent yet intimate moment begins…

(Fans are now sitting on the edge of their seats…)

Tai and Sora inch closer to each other…

(All eyes are glued to the screen. Everyone is savoring every second.)

And closer...

(Some people are squealing excitedly now.)

And their lips finally meet in a sweet, warm kiss.

(Everyone collectively lets out a sigh of relief and happiness before whooping and cheering excitedly. "WHOOOHOOO! TAIORA TOTOALLY RULES!!")

But the movie's still not over yet—

Tai and Sora smile sweetly at each other.

"I love you, Tai."

"I love you too, Sora."

ANOTHER ROUND OF WHOOPING AND CHEERING ROCKS THE THEATRE.

THE END!

--


End file.
